Voltron: Civil War
by Reid Phantom
Summary: After saving yet another planet, Allura decides it's time for Keith to learn better diplomacy skills. "That's your leader?"


**Spoilers for season 3**

* * *

"Ha! Look at them run! Victory pose!"

"Lance, for the love of- We are not making Voltron do a victory pose so stop asking!"

"I don't _have_ to ask anymore. I'm an arm! Shall we Pidge?"

"We shall!"

"And we're disbanding Voltron!"

As Voltron broke apart, a screen appeared to Keith's right, giving him a full view of Lance's pout. "You are no fun. Why'd Black have to choose you?"

"For the record, I'm on Keith's side of the _Should Voltron Dab_ front. Stop trying to turn us into a meme," Hunk butted in as Keith rolled his eyes.

"Traitor!"

"Hunk, how could you betray us like this?"

"Paladins, focus."

"Can she even say that now since, you know, she is a paladin now? Does that mean she's scolding herself too?"

"I can hear you, Pidge."

"Alright guys, calm down," Shiro chuckled over the comms. "Pidge, Hunk, Keith, keep an eye on the sky to be sure there's no backlash. Princess, I'll head down so you, Lance, and I can meet-"

"Actually, I was thinking I should bring Keith instead of you this time, Shiro."

There was silence over the radio before everyone started speaking at once.

"That's a terrible idea!"

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Princess-"

"I don't think I should-"

"Uh, no offense Keith, but diplomacy isn't exactly his strong suit. No offense."

"No, I'm with you, Hunk. I'm of better use up here."

"The last time we let him in on a talk, he yelled at everyone," Pidge pointed out.

"Yeah, and remember our first meeting with the Blade? He ended up picking a fist fight with literally the entire group! Which, by the way, I totally called."

"It wasn't the entire group. And it wasn't a fist fight either. I had a knife and they had swords."

"That's not helping your case, my man."

"I'm not trying to. I'm with you guys."

"I have to admit," Shiro sighed. "Keith's people skills could use some improvement."

"See! Even Shiro thinks he's hopeless!"

"I didn't say that, Lance."

"Well he's never going to learn if he stays hidden away. You're the Black Paladin now, Keith. You're our leader and, as such, _you_ are the one the people want to see."

"I don't know. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"It will be fine. Lance and I will be there with you."

Keith bit his lip. "Alright. Pidge, Hunk, stay with Shiro and Coran and keep an eye out."

"Right."

The Red, Blue, and Black lions landed just outside Phicetam's capital city. Allura and Lance quickly exited their lions to meet the Phictling President. Keith followed at a more sedate pace, but paused when he saw the team the Blade of Marmora had sent to give them ground support approaching.

"Quirn, right?" Keith greeted their leader. "Kolivan spoke highly of you. Thank you for your assistance. Are any of your people hurt?"

"Nothing more than bumps or bruises. We'll live. And we're happy to help," the Glara said, holding out an arm in greeting, which Keith accepted. "Kolivan said to pass along his regrets that he couldn't be here himself."

"Let him know that we understand. His first priority is the Blade, not us."

Quirn squeezed his arm before letting go and turning towards the group gathering around the princess. "We've kept back from the civilians. We doubt they'll take kindly to our presence."

Keith wanted to object, but knew it was the truth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We don't take it personally. They've been given great reason to fear and very little to trust when it comes to Galra."

"Keith!" Allura called. She was smiling, but he could see fire in her eyes.

"On my way!" he called back before turning to Quirn. "I can have Pidge or Hunk come pick you up to take you to your ship?"

"We'd appreciate that. Thank you."

"No problem." Keith nodded a farewell then started towards the princess. "I need a pickup for the Blade group," he said into the comms. He waited for Hunk's confirmation before pulling off his helmet.

"Ah, Keith, good," Allura said when Keith reached her. She slipped her arm though his and tugged him forward roughly. "Keith, this is President Nol, Vice President Sa, and Ambassador Kle."

Keith gave an nervous smile to the three Phictlings. The first was a tall, slim female with sapphire skin, a bald head, and wide black eyes. The second was female as well, but as small as an arusian and built like Hunk. She had navy skin that was freckled with white star-shaped spots. She, too, was bald with black eyes. The last was male. He was slim like the first, but was half a head shorter than Keith. His skin was powder blue and he boasted a long, curly mane of red hair that nearly reached his knees and fell over silver eyes.

"It's nice to meet you all. I am Keith, the R- Black Paladin. I'm sorry for making you wait. I wanted to check in with the Blade's team."

"Of course you did," the short female, Sa, tutted and Keith frowned.

Allura glanced between the two then put on a cheerful face. "Yes, of course. As the Black Paladin and leader of Voltron, Keith's first priority after a battle would be to check the condition of those under his command."

All three jerked in surprise and the male, Kle, gasped, "Pardon?"

" _That's_ your leader?" Sa hissed.

At the reaction, Allura frowned and Keith's eyes narrowed. Sensing tension, Lance materialized at Keith's side, throwing his arm over the shorter boy's shoulders. "Something wrong over here?"

"N-no, of course not," Nol said. The tall Phictling ignored the snort her vice president gave at her words and continued, "We were just under the impression that you, Princess Allura, were the leader of Voltron. You are the princess after all."

Allura blushed. "Well, yes, I could see how you could make that conclusion. However, the Black Lion is very literally the head of Voltron. While most decisions for the team are made together, it is the Black Paladins job to make the quick decisions in battle. It is how Voltron has always worked."

"And you just… allowed _this_ to become the Black Paladin?" Sa asked.

"This?" Lance shot back, his eyes narrowing to match Keith and his arm falling alongside his relaxed posture. "What do you mean by that?"

"Lance," Allura warned before focusing back on the Phictlings. "It was the Black Lion's decision. It chose Keith to be it's paladin, though we all support the choice."

Lance nodded, still watching the vice president.

Nol's head tilted from side to side and said, "Princess, perhaps it would be best if I could speak with you in private for a few doboshes."

Allura's gaze darted across the group of spectators. Those that weren't giving the conversation their full attention were whispering behind their hands to one another. Most were staring at Keith. Many were glaring. "Yes, perhaps you are right. Lance, stay with the lions. Keith, you and I can-"

"No, princess, you misunderstand. I meant just you. Though I suppose if you wish to bring the other paladin, that is fine just…"

Just not Keith.

Temper snapping, Keith pulled free of Allura's arm to take a few steps closer to the Phictling President. "Look, if you've got a problem with me, you can say it to my face."

Sa pushed between the two, shoving Keith back from Nol. "Of course we have a problem with you. If you thought you could hide from us, you'll find Phictlings are far more perceptive than you gave us credit for."

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"So you have made your Galra heritage well known," Kle hummed. At the paladins' shocked expressions, he nodded. "Perhaps not."

Keith and Lance looked over at Allura, who quickly schooled her face. "As Keith said, we have not hid anything. However, we have never had time to sit down and simply discuss the heritage of the paladins with anyone. Likewise, no one has ever shown interest."

Sa snorted. "Yes, the _mutt_ can certainly pass for one of his kind," she said, nodding towards Lance.

"Mutt!" Lance and Keith growled and a snarl came from where the Blade team was still waiting behind them.

"At least to eyes like yours. Ours, however, are not so easily deceived." Sa spun on Lance and gave him a disgusted look. "Speaking of which, what pathetic, primitive species are you that one of your own would dirty himself with a Galra?"

"That's enough!" Allura snapped.

"And you! Your species was exterminated by the Galra, and yet you let the mutt lead you about on a leash? You're no better than those who bow to Lotor and _his_ mutts. Perhaps it's for the best your planet wa-"

 **Smack!**

Sa blinked, her hand coming up to her cheek as she turned to Keith.

He glared down at her and spat, "You can say whatever you want about me, but you _do not_ speak about my friends like that."

"Why you disgusting little-" Sa was cut off once more as Nol set her hand on her shoulder.

"I believe we are done here," the president said.

"Yes. I think she's made it quite clear how you all feel about my team and I."

Keith gave her a chance, but she just nodded.

"I'd offer our assistance for in the future, but I don't believe you'd take it."

"I have no intention of allowing my people to be dragged into the middle of whatever infighting is happening between you and _your_ royal family," Nol said, staring at Keith as if he was the one who had spoken instead of Allura.

Keith gave a nod before turning on his heel. He placed his helmet back on as he marched back to his lion, Allura and Lance at his sides.

"We're headed up."

"Already?" Hunk asked as he landed next to the others and lowered the Yellow Lion's mouth to admit the Blade's team. "That was quick."

"Too quick," Pidge added. "What happened?"

"The Phictlings told us to get lost because they're a bunch of donkey-holes," Lance said.

"Donkey-holes?" came Coran's quiet voice underneath Shiro's shouted, "Lance!"

"That's not what happened."

"They compared you to Lotor, Keith! That's exactly what happened!"

"What!?"

"Guys, what happened down there?"

Keith sighed. "It's my fault, Shiro."

"Like hell it is!"

"Lance is right, Keith," Allura said, setting her hand on his shoulder. Guilt flashed across her eyes and she ducked her head. "I… I can understand their reasoning, for both their dismissal and the lashing out." She looked up to meet his eyes. "But that does not mean you are to blame, nor should you have had to bare their hatred. Zarkon, Lotor, and those that happily follow them are to blame. They are the ones who have cultivated such hatred and fear."

"But if I wasn't the Black Paladin -"

"They would still hate you and they would still distrust us for allowing you within our ranks. It is unfortunate, but unavoidable. You are one of us, and we want you here, standing with us."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Lance agreed, knocking his shoulder against Keith's. "Even if you are a crazy mullet-head who rushes into things."

Keith rolled his eyes and shoved Lance away as a flurry of agreements rolled over the comms.

"You are nothing like Lotor."

The group turned to see Quirn standing alone next to the Yellow Lion's mouth.

"You fight _for_ these planets, not to collect them. The freedom you offer is true, not some false gift meant to force loyalty. You are a far better person than Lotor, and one day they will see that too."

"Yeah," Keith sighed, pulling away from the others and heading into his lion. "One day."

* * *

 **The reactions to the BoM got my hopes up for some Galra Keith havoc and I was severely let down. GK didn't even get a passing mention. Lotor literally rides with part Galra's and probably is one himself and now the Black Paladin is also one? Why am I the only one freaking out about this? Think about all the reactions!**


End file.
